resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
The Grim is a strain of Chimera that first appears in Resistance 2. Description ''Resistance 2 The Grim has the appearance of a nude Hybrid, lacking cooling units. Their spines appear to bulge out too. They are very skinny and weak compared to larger strains such as a Ravager. The Grim's main form of attack is to run at the player and melee him/her, this attack can be very powerful when in large groups. An average group can have up to 20 Grims. When Spinners became the new form of conversion, the Chimera began creating Grims. As they can create Grims very fast with the third conversion process. As the Grim lacks even a basic cooling unit, and since it runs quite fast, it can be assumed that the Grim is created to live for a few hours at most. Without the cooling units, these Chimera will overheat and die. Though it's possible that they have evolved beyond the need for cooling. Another way is they could also remain in a hibernation state in their cocoons, until any unwanted intruder enters their territory. They most likely have only few hours to live without there cocoon after hatching. But it is possible because it seems that a large grim population remains in Chicago, even years after it is conquered by the Chimera, and there are still cocoons located around. Grims are created using Spinners. Spinners capture human hosts and weave cocoons around them. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into Grims. Grims provide the Chimera with a large and quickly-made defense force. Grims are usually located in Chimeran territory, so when in Chimeran territory, be warned. Grims are also very surprisingly hardy opponents. Even with their limbs cut off (by a saw blade from a V7 Splicer), they will crawl after their prey. Resistance 3 Since the Chimera's victory, other Chimeran strains such as the Grims had been discarded from the Chimeran military structure and are considered 'feral'. In appearances, the Grims have a red gash running from their neck to the middle of their chest. The strain also have improved some of their battle tactics such as throwing rocks or small debris at their enemy at unreachable distances. Strategy ''Resistance 2 Grims do not wear any armor, and can almost always be killed with one hit. The Rossmore 238 or V7 Splicer is recommended, but the Splicer may only dismember the creatures instead of killing them. Importantly, Grims attack in swarms anywhere from a few to up to forty, and are quite fast, leaving the opportunity of retreat remote. Also in any difficulty, without wasting ammo, the player can melee them when when they're in full charge, killing them instantly. Also making a trap with the Magnum's secondary fire is easier to kill a group of Grims. When playing in co-op, Grims are often referred to as "Easy XP", mainly because if the player have explosives, they can kill up to 25 Grims in a single shot. Grim Gallery ''Resistance 2'' Image:Grim_solob_marketing.jpg Image:Resistance-2.jpg Image:Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims as shown in Insomniac's tech demo. Image:Resistance-2-20080516020948595_640w.jpg Image:01 sketch-3zombiecolor2 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Grim concept art. Image:Zombies2.jpg Image:Zombies3.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Image:Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|The Grim as appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Image:Resistance-3.jpg Image:Rossmore.png Image:R3flickr10.jpg Trivia *The strain's name, "Grim", means something dismal, forbidding, sinister or ghastly; hence the Grim's appearance. *Prior to the release of Resistance 2 Grims were called "zombies" in SRPA files unlock from SRPAnet. Given the Grims' appearance and actions, they resemble to the typical "fast zombies" in certain movies such as 28 Days Later and the [[Wikipedia:Dawn of the Dead (2004 film)|2004 remake Dawn of the Dead]]. In fact, in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, the Grims are explicitly called by human survivors as "zombies" for their obvious necrosis appearances. *If you melee a Grim cocoon twice, the cocoon will break and a dead Grim will fall to the ground (assuming it's in an area where cocoons actually hatch, or otherwise it will be empty). During online co-op players will get 25xp for destroying a grim cocoon. *In the Japanese trailers for Resistance 2, Grims were the main stars of the trailers, using live action footage of a man in a Grim suit. Two of these trailers were made, including "The Grim Show", which starred a rapping Grim.http://www.gametrailers.com/user-movie/the-grim-show/288652 *It is also a multiplayer skin available in Competitive mode if purchased from the Collector's Edition or downloaded from the Playstation Store. *It is possible to see distinctions between Grims. For example in Idaho, the player encounters a dog's kennel, with a grim incubating inside the cocoon. This Grim is noticeably smaller than normal Grims. Grims that are alive can also differentiate in size. *All Grims are spawned without any clothing or cooling apparatus. The basic Hybrid from Resistance: FOM and Retribution are seen wearing military slacks which the comatose body was converted wearing, and it seems that the new cocoons the Grims incubate inside, dissolve any clothing the infected body was wearing at the time, although Grims in R:TGS, Grim concept art, and a single Grim body in Twin Falls are seen with clothing still on. *Grims are the only Chimera in the game that can be dismembered by the V7 Splicer. *Grims can continue to attack even if they are dismembered by the V7 Splicer. Some even crawl if they lose a leg. *Grims appears to thrive and grow better in damp, dark areas. *In the Resistance 2 Co-op campaign, once killed, Grims can drop ammunition packs for Specter Team players, even though they don't carry weapons. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies